


Distance

by cactuslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012!Phan, Angst, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuslester/pseuds/cactuslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 was a failing long-distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here is my fic for [Phan Week Day 7: 2012!Phan](http://phanweek.tumblr.com/) (I know I’m a bit late but oh well). This is unbetaed so it’s probably pretty crap, but I wanted to post it ASAP since it’s already late. As always feedback, both positive and negative, is welcomed and appreciated.

Have you ever been in a long-distance relationship? Have you ever been in one that didn’t work out because you were just too far from each other? Sure, everything might have been fine in the first few months, but then the distance was no longer just physical. The distance became something that hung in the air during your phone calls and Skype chats because it was no longer distance between point A and point B but between person A and person B.

**~**

Phil felt like he was in a failing long-distance relationship—there were communication issues, they didn’t see each other as often as they used to, and texts became short and to the point. The issue was he and Dan couldn’t be more “short-distance” if they tried. They lived in the same flat for god’s sake. Everything had gone downhill since the whole phan theory started picking up and they started gaining subscribers. Dan became obsessed with hiding any evidence of their relationship and it killed both of them, but Dan wouldn’t admit it.

There was no closure for Phil. Dan never broke off the relationship, it just became dysfunctional, robotic. The lingering touches and casual kisses became less and less frequent, Dan stopped sleeping in Phil’s room, their mornings were usually just the exchange of programed “hello’s” and good “morning’s” followed by hours of silence.

The silence was the worst. It used to be that the silences between them were comfortable and came from a place of mutual understanding, but now, it was heavy with words left unsaid. Both of them knew the other was hurt, but the idea of talking seemed so daunting and impossible it was like standing at the edge of the Grand Canyon and trying to yell at someone on the other side. Instead, Phil lied tossing and turning in bed every night only to wake up with tear stains on his pillow, and Dan was often awake, staring at the ceiling for hours on end, the hundreds of ways to beg for Phil’s forgiveness running through his mind.

One day, it was all too much and Phil was rummaging through the cupboards until he found what he was looking for—the only bottle of tequila in the entire flat. _A little bit just for numbing me couldn’t hurt_ , he reasoned to himself. “A little bit” started as two glasses and the two became three and four and five. When he heard Dan coming down from the stairs, he had half expected him to ask Phil if he was okay, to drag him upstairs and into bed, but he paid no attention to Phil or his questions about where he was going. The door clicked shut with a note of finality.


End file.
